Fairy Tail
by Laila Yagami
Summary: Serie de one-shots y drabbles sobre nuestro gremio favorito. Se aceptan peticiones. Nº1- Lucy nunca pensó que hacer un pastel fuera tan... complicado.
1. Sweet

Título: Sweet.

Pareja: Gray x Lucy

Género: Romance.

Rating: K.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: no.

Petición de: Fuyuko Fullbuster ;)

..·**·..

"Esto no está saliendo muy bien" – fue lo primero que pensó Lucy al ver su obra a medio terminar. Se limpió las manos, llenas de harina, con un trapo, y volvió a mirar a lo que hasta hace una hora había sido su perfecta y limpísima cocina. Ahora todo estaba lleno de harina, y con todo quiero decir _todo._ Desde el suelo hasta el techo, pasando por los armarios y la encimera, y, por supuesto, por la rubia y maga de espíritus estelares que lo miraba todo con cara de depresión. No solo había harina, también había restos de una mezcla (hecha de huevos y azúcar) que había metido a la batidora y de alguna manera había acabado volando por toda la estancia. El bote de azúcar estaba volcado sobre la encimera, cayendo un poco del oro blanco al suelo. Al final había conseguido hacer un bizcocho… o algo así.

Porque los bizcochos normalmente son blanditos… no una _piedra_. Y normalmente saben dulces… no _salados_. Y además, suelen tener una bonita presentación… no parecer algo recién sacado de las entrañas del infierno.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a probarlo.

-Oi, Lucy. ¿Por qué esta todo lleno de harina?

-¡Ahhhh!- Lucy saltó al escuchar la voz que provenía desde detrás de ella. Se giró y miró con rabia al intruso.

-¡Natsu! ¿¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no entres en mi casa sin llamar a la puerta?

-Are are, tranquilízate- habló Natsu con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras pasaba un dedo por el azúcar derramado y lo chupaba. La rubia suspiró. Daba igual cuántas veces dijera a sus nakamas que no podían entrar a su casa sin permiso, no pasarían ni unas horas hasta que volvieran a hacerlo. Normalmente siempre se comportaban de la misma manera; Natsu iba a la cocina para asaltar su nevera, Gray leía su novela sin permiso, Erza y Happy se dedicaban a cotillear su ropa interior o cualquier cajón que encontraran… y eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-¡Kyaaaa!- Lucy corrió a donde Happy y Erza miraban su cajón de ropa interior y les arrancó cierta prenda de entre las manos, con un más que notable sonrojo.- ¡No miréis mis cosas!

-Jo, Lucy…- dijo Happy poniendo carita de pena, que segundos después se convirtió en la cara más diabólica que un gato puede tener.- ¿Entonces por qué te compras _ese tipo_ de lencería si no quieres que nadie la vea?

Lucy se sonrojó aun más. No es que le gustaran especialmente ese tipo de prendas tan… atrevidas. Simplemente le había llamado la atención, y como tenía dinero de sobra para la renta de ese mes había decidido darse un caprichito.

-L-Lucy…- la mencionada dio un paso atrás con miedo al ver la cara de Erza, totalmente roja y con un hilito de sangre resbalando desde su nariz.- Yo… J-J-Jellal… eh…

Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, Lucy se apresuró a escapar de aquella escena, centrándose en el exhibicionista que, efectivamente, leía su novela.

-¡Gray!- le quitó el papel de entre las manos, ganándose un "¡ey!" del mago de hielo.- ¡La primera en leer mi novela tiene que ser Levy, se lo prometí!

-Pero es que está interesante…

Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esto. Para ella escribir era muy importante, y el hecho de que alguien encontrara interesante lo que ella escribía le halagaba. De pronto se escuchó un ruido desde la cocina, y Lucy corrió hasta allí, olvidando de nuevo la novela.

Natsu había tirado varias cosas en su intento por buscar comida en esa ruina de cocina. Erza y Happy seguían mirando su ropa interior (¿por qué Happy tenía su sujetador en la cabeza?), Gray seguía con la novela… Lucy estalló.

-¡AAAAAHH! ¡TODOS FUERA DE MI CASA! ¡AHORA!- agarró a Natsu por la bufanda y lo empujó hacia la puerta, ignorando sus protestas. Tiró a Happy (no sin antes quitarle el sujetador de la cabeza) y a Erza, esta última aun en shock por sus pensamientos pervertidos con Jellal y la ropa de Lucy. De otra forma no habría sido tan fácil echarla. Solo le quedaba el exhibicionista. Caminó hacia el sofá en el que él estaba sentado, absorto en la lectura, y le volvió a quitar el manuscrito.

-¡Gray! ¡Fuera!- estaba enfadada. Primero no le salía bien el bizcocho, y luego todos llegaban a invadir su privacidad. Gray simplemente la miró.

-Tienes harina en el pelo- comentó, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

-Muy bien, Sherlock- contestó sarcásticamente Lucy. Reitero, estaba _muy _enfadada. Gray frunció el ceño.

-He visto cómo ha quedado la cocina… ¿qué tratabas de hacer?- preguntó con curiosidad. Lucy olvidó el enfado al recordar su primer problema y suspiró.

-Se supone que era un bizcocho… pero un neumático sabría más dulce- ella hizo un puchero. Él sonrió.

-No creo que sea para tanto.

…

-Vale, sí es para tanto- afirmó Gray un minuto después cuando vio la pequeña cosa extraña a la que Lucy llamaba bizcocho.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo… realmente me hacía ilusión cocinarlo yo misma- estaba decepcionada.

-¿Y por qué querías hacerlo? Nunca te había visto intentando cocinar algo.

-Se acerca el cumpleaños de Levy, y esta mañana en el gremio Mirajane estaba mirando un libro de recetas- empezó a explicar Lucy, apoyándose en la encimera.- Había unas imágenes de unos pasteles buenísimos, y pensé que me gustaría hacer alguno de ellos… pero es más difícil de lo que parece.

-No, no lo es- replicó Gray, cogiendo un delantal y poniéndoselo. Lucy le miró sorprendida.- Yo te enseñaré cómo se hace.

-¿Tú?- Lucy empezó a reírse.- ¿Sabes cocinar?

-Pues claro que sí- Gray se hizo el ofendido por la risa de Lucy, aunque él mismo trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.- ¿Entonces quieres que te enseñe o no?

-¡Sí! Por favor-olvidando todos sus enfados anteriores, Lucy cogió otro delantal y se lo puso. La verdad es que le resultaba extraña la idea de ver a Gray cocinando, también la idea de que ahora estaban los dos solos en su casa…

Cocinando. Solo estaban cocinando. Nada más.

-Lo primero y esencial es tener la cocina limpia- dijo Gray señalando las paredes, armarios, techo y suelo manchados.- Antes de empezar hay que limpiar esto.

Durante toda la tarde los dos magos se dedicaron a limpiar la cocina y hacer el pastel. Lucy descubrió que Gray no mentía, realmente sabía cocinar y no lo hacía nada mal. No podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con él, preparando entre los dos el pastel. Era extraño, estaba acostumbrada a ver a Gray peleando todo el tiempo, tanto en las misiones como en el gremio, así que verle haciendo un pastel no era lo más común. Se veía más simpático, más dulce…

¿¡Pero qué estaba pensando?

Vale, admitía que desde hacía un tiempo había tenido pensamientos algo extraños sobre su nakama. A lo mejor estaban en medio de una misión y ella se distraía por quedarse pensando en sus cualidades. Tal vez pasaba demasiado tiempo con Juvia…

Cada vez que sus manos se rozaban sentía una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, como si le diera un vuelco. Cuando estaba herido, ella era la primera en tratar de ayudarle. Y muchas veces se había sorprendido a sí misma imaginando cómo sería su vida junto a él.

Pero no, era imposible. Ella no podía estar enamorada de ese idiota de hielo al que lo único que le interesaba era pelear y pelear.

-Y ahora solo queda decorarlo- dijo Gray con una sonrisa, sus ojos negros clavados en los marrones de ella. Los dos nakamas estaban cubiertos de harina y azúcar, resultado de una pequeña guerra que habían tenido mientras hacían el bizcocho.

-¿Cómo lo decoramos?- preguntó Lucy.

-Como quieras, esto es estilo libre- Gray le guiñó el ojo.- Si quieres, empezamos por ponerle nata por encima.

Dicho y hecho, empezaron a cubrir el pastel de color marrón debido a chocolate con una capa de nata fundida, y nata montada para rodear los bordes y hacer formas. Lucy llevaba la manga pastelera cuando, sin querer, apretó demasiado fuerte y la nata fue a parar a la cara de Gray.

-¡Gomen! Deja que lo limpie- se disculpó Lucy avergonzada y fue a por un pañuelo, murmurando algo de sus malas habilidades con la cocina. Cuando volvió con el pañuelo se sorprendió de ver la cara de Gray totalmente limpia. Él debió ver la confusión en su rostro, porque sonrió y dijo:

-Solo era nata, sería un desperdicio haberla tirado. Por cierto, nos ha salido bastante buena.

Lucy dejó escapar una carcajada tras esas palabras. Ambos volvieron a su anterior tarea, decorando el pastel.

-¿Le ponemos las fresas por encima?

-Sí, vas aprendiendo- un guiño más y Lucy se derretiría como la nata. Empezaron a ponerle las fresas alrededor, y en cierto punto Lucy notó que Gray se salía de los bordes, llevando las fresas hacia el centro del pastel progresivamente. Decidió no preguntar.

-¡Listo!- declaró Gray contento mientras se quitaba el delantal. Sin embargo, Lucy se quedó mirando el pastel con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La tarta era redonda, con un bizcocho de chocolate relleno de chocolate líquido, cubierto de nata fundida y detalles de nata montada, y las fresas por encima _colocadas en forma de_ _corazón_.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Gray al ver que Lucy no hacía ningún movimiento.

-N-Nada…- ¡¿y ahora por qué tartamudeaba?

-¿Lo probamos?- Gray se acercó con una cuchillo y cortó un pedazo pequeño, para luego coger un trocito con la cuchara.

Lucy se sonrojó cuando él se acercó a ella y deslizó el pastel en su boca, pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Realmente sabía bien. Gray la miró, divertido por su reacción.

-Oh… de verdad pensabas que morirías al probar el pastel, ¿no?- fingió estar ofendido, escondiendo una sonrisa y haciendo un puchero falso.

-¡Wow, Gray! Admito que no esperaba que saliera tan bien… sí que sabes cocinar.

-¿Lo dudabas?- Gray sonrió con suficiencia.

-Puede.

Se sonrieron, y durante unos momentos nadie dijo nada.

-Bueno…- ella rompió el silencio.- Vamos al salón, coge la tarta.

Gray hizo lo que se le había pedido y ambos fueron al salón, y se sentaron en el sofá. Cortaron dos trozos de pastel y empezaron a comer, saboreando el dulce.

-Etto… Lucy...- ella miró con curiosidad a Gray, que la miraba de forma extraña.- Tienes pastel en la cara.

Lucy se sonrojó. Buena hora había elegido para mancharse al comer. Iba a levantarse a coger una servilleta cuando notó la mano de Gray en su muñeca, evitando que se levantara. Le miró confundida, y se sonrojó aun más al ver que Gray acercaba su rostro al de ella.

"¿¡P-P-Pero qué…? ¿Acaso… va a…?" no le dio tiempo a poner sus pensamientos en orden antes de que los labios de él rozaran la comisura de los suyos, llevándose los restos del pastel pero sin llegar a besarla.

-Dulce…- murmuró él antes de mirarla por un momento a los ojos, para segundos después atrapar sus labios entre los suyos, en un beso lleno de pasión pero al mismo tiempo muy dulce. Lucy no intentó apartarse, en más, trató de acercarse y respondió al beso con la misma intensidad que él. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así de cerca, pero cuando el tan preciado aire les empezó a faltar tuvieron que separarse a regañadientes. Los dos estaban algo sonrojados, y Lucy evitaba mirar a los ojos a Gray.

-Lucy…- solo se atrevió a mirarle cuando él dijo su nombre, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos oscuros que la miraban intensamente, de una forma que nunca le había mirado nadie.- Yo… no soy muy bueno con las palabras. Y mucho menos cuando quiero decir algo importante…

Por un momento Lucy dejó de respirar. "_No puede ser…"_

-…pero esto tengo que decírtelo. Porque no soporto que el idiota de Natsu esté tan cerca de ti siempre, ni que todos los hombres con los que te cruces en misiones te miren babeando- durante un momento Gray pareció enfadado, pero un segundo después su expresión se suavizó. Miró a Lucy con decisión, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Había decidido que lo diría y el Gran Gray Fullbuster no se retracta en sus decisiones.- Desde que llegaste el gremio… siempre me has llamado la atención. Una vez Géminis te lo dijo, creo. Algo así me contó Happy- suspiró y cogió la mano de Lucy, frustrado por no saber cómo decirlo.- Lo que quiero decir es que…

Acercó sus labios a los de ella, hasta casi rozarlos suavemente.

-… te quiero.

Y la besó, de forma mucho más profunda que antes, y, de nuevo, ella no se apartó, sintiendo ese cosquilleo en el estómago del que tanto había visto hablar en los libros. Le temblaban las piernas.

El beso duró poco y los dos se separaron, sonrojados, en silencio.

-No hace falta que me contestes ahora- dijo Gray, aunque se le notaba algo decepcionado.- Tómate tu tiempo para pensar.

Iba a levantarse cuando notó la mano de Lucy agarrando su muñeca, de la misma forma en la que él lo había hecho unos minutos atrás.

-N-No te vayas…- la cara de Lucy podía competir (y ganar) a la de un tomate en estos momentos.- Yo… yo también te quiero.

Gray sonrió como hacía muchísimo que no lo hacía (¿alguna vez había sonreído de esa manera?) y volvió a sentarse en el sofá junto a Lucy, abrazándola en el proceso.

Y se quedaron allí, simplemente disfrutando la compañía y comiendo el pastel que los había unido.

..·**·..

Hola a todos! ^^ Hace un tiempo que no publicaba nada, así que me he decidido a hacer esta serie de one-shots y drabbles sobre los protagonistas o parejas de Fairy Tail que vosotros queráis. Esto es, que aceptaré cualquier petición que hagáis. Creo que es una buena manera para aprender a escribir todo tipo de escenas y ambientes, y todo tipo de personalidades.

Las peticiones deben: nombrar al protagonista, a la pareja si quieren que haya pareja, género y rating. Y si quieren songfic, tienen que decirme la canción.

Dicho esto, espero que os haya gustado esta primera historia. Nos vemos! ^^


	2. Lluvia

Título: Lluvia.

Pareja: Gray x Juvia

Género: Romance/Hurt/Confort

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: no.

Petición de: Sakura Zala ;)

..·**·..

Era un día normal en Fairy Tail, una de las clásicas peleas entre nakamas que envolvían a todo el gremio estaba dando comienzo, Mirajane estaba en la barra sirviéndole más alcohol a Cana, que gritaba a los demás que dejaran de armar escándalo para poder beber en paz. Lucy leía junto a Levy, las dos ignorando la pelea y sumidas en el libro que sostenían. Y mientras tanto, Gray miraba todo desde la barra sin entrar en la pelea.

-Gray… ¿se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado hoy?- dijo Cana, aun malhumorada por el ruido de sus nakamas, al ver que el mago de hielo no entraba en la pelea a pesar de que hasta Erza estaba allí y de las constantes burlas y piques por parte de Natsu para provocarlo. Gray miró a Cana con su mejor expresión de impasibilidad.

-¿A mí? No me pasa nada, ¿por qué lo dices?- se hizo el sorprendido, consiguiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Cana.

-Gray, te conozco desde hace 10 años. A mí no me engañas- hizo una pausa para beber un trago de su jarra de cerveza.- ¿Por qué no estás peleando junto a los demás?

Gray frunció el ceño y, viendo que había sido pillado, decidió decir lo que llevaba todo el día molestándole.

-Siento que falta algo…- se sintió idiota nada más decirlo.

-¿Cómo que falta algo?- Cana estaba confundida, tanto que (¡milagro!) dejó su jarra a un lado para escuchar mejor a su nakama.

-Sí, no sé muy bien lo que es… pero siento que hoy hay algo diferente en el gremio- Gray se sorprendió al ver a Cana estallar en carcajadas.

-Ay, Gray… a veces puedes llegar a ser un completo idiota- el susodicho frunció el ceño, y Cana suspiró al ver que él no entendía nada.- A ver, Gray… ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta de lo que falta?

Cana hablaba como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, mientras Gray miraba a su alrededor, buscando aluna pista, con el ceño fruncido.

-Gray, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que Juvia no está?- la pregunta le impactó como un cubo de agua helada (o, en su caso, ardiendo), pero trató de ocultarlo.

-Ah, es verdad… es algo extraño no verla por alrededor.

-Gray, eres muy cruel con Juvia- fue Mirajane quien habló, acercándose a los dos magos.- Ella siempre está pendiente de ti y tú la ignoras.

-Yo no le pido que esté pendiente de mí- replicó Gray a la defensiva, aunque de pronto un odioso sentimiento de culpa empezaba a invadirle sin saber muy bien por qué.

-¡Pero lo mínimo que podrías hacer es no ignorarla!- Mirajane hizo un puchero.

-¡Yo no la ignoro!

-¡Claro que lo haces!- Cana sabía de sobra que estaba mintiendo, por supuesto que Gray no ignoraba a Juvia. Habría que estar ciego para no ver todas las veces que él se quedaba mirando a la maga con esa expresión de "no me importas, pero como te pase algo me suicido" o las escenas de celos cada vez que Lyon aparecía por el gremio (que últimamente eran bastante frecuentes). El único que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sentía era el mismo Gray. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era un empujoncito… y ellas se lo iban a dar.- No me extraña que Juvia ya no venga al gremio. Después de todo, no puedes estar persiguiendo eternamente a alguien que no te hace ni caso…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Gray falló al intentar ocultar su sorpresa y su (aunque jamás lo admitiría) miedo.

-Quiere decir la verdad, simple y llanamente- siguió Mirajane, entendiendo lo que Cana pretendía hacer.- Seguramente a Juvia ya no le interesas, por eso ni se molesta en venir al gremio. Si le hubieras hecho caso antes…

-Dejad de decir tonterías- soltó Gray levantándose de su taburete. Sin decir nada más salió del gremio, visiblemente enfadado.

-Ponme otra cerveza, Mira. Que hoy va a ser un día especial- le guiñó el ojo y las dos magas sonrieron, sabiendo ya de sobra (como el resto del gremio) lo que pasaría entre el mago de hielo y la maga de agua en cuanto uno de los dos diera un paso adelante.

..·**·..

Cuando Gray salió del gremio se sorprendió al ver que llovía.

"Esto no es bueno"- no era una lluvia común, él lo sabía. Era _ella_ la que la estaba originando. Empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia, sin preocuparle lo más mínimo el hecho de estar empapándose completamente. Gruñó al recordar las palabras de Mirajane "Seguramente a Juvia ya no le interesas, por eso ni se molesta en venir al gremio. Si le hubieras hecho caso antes…"

Tal vez tenían razón, y Juvia ya no estaba interesada en él...

¿Por qué le importaba?

Ah sí, porque desde hacía meses había descubierto que estaba _un poquito_ enamorado de ella. Y él no era tonto, sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, pero nunca se había atrevido a dar el siguiente paso.

Le daba miedo.

Ya sabía lo que era perder a alguien a quien quieres, lo experimentó con su familia y con su maestra, Ur, y le aterrorizaba la idea de perder a más gente querida. Por eso prefería estar lejos de Juvia, para no atarse a ella y así no sufrir al perderla, porque nunca fue suya.

Aunque, ¿el hecho de alejarse de ella no es igual a perderla? De todas formas te tienes que alejar, y sufres…

Gray siguió caminando bajo la lluvia, perdido en sus pensamientos. Las calles estaban desiertas, ya que no había mucha gente a la que le gustara salir con este tiempo. Por eso se sorprendió al ver una silueta caminando hacia su dirección. Fuera quien fuera iba con la cabeza gacha, caminando de forma tranquila, sin prisa. Su corazón saltó al ver un muñeco Teru Teru Bozu, y un mechón de pelo color azul.

-¡Juvia!- algo le impulsó a gritar su nombre, consiguiendo que la susodicha levantara la mirada, visiblemente sorprendida. Gray corrió hacia ella.

-Gray-sama…

-¿Por qué no has ido al gremio?- la pregunta salió sola de sus labios, apresurada.

-Juvia… simplemente no tenía ganas de ir- algo estaba realmente mal, Gray lo sabía. Puede que Juvia fuera una chica algo tímida, pero le gustaba estar en el gremio. Además, seguía el problema de la lluvia…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, Juvia está muy bien- ella sonrió, aunque la sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos.

"_Mentira_" Gray no quiso seguir haciendo preguntas que sabía que Juvia no respondería.

-Juvia se va a casa, adiós Gray-sama- hizo un leve gesto de despedida y siguió caminando, dejando a un atónito Gray detrás.

-¡Espera!- corrió un poco para alcanzar a la maga.- Te acompaño, con la que está cayendo tal vez te pase algo.

Juvia dejó escapar una risa irónica, muy atípica en ella, pero no dijo nada más. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de Fairy Hills.

-Juvia ya se va…- cuando fue a entrar fue sorprendida por una mano agarrándola de la muñeca, impidiendo que abriera la puerta. Se giró lentamente y miró a Gray, que le devolvía la mirada de forma intensa.

-Juvia, sé que te pasa algo. Y por la forma en la que llueve tiene que ser algo grave.

Juvia tragó saliva.

-J-Juvia está bien…

-Habla.

-Gray-sama… ya le he dicho que Juvia está…

-¡No me mientas!- Gray estaba enfadado, y su expresión no se suavizó hasta que vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Juvia.

-Lo siento- se tranquilizó y pidió perdón, sintiéndose culpable.- Por favor, Juvia-ella miró a Gray a los ojos, viendo la enorme preocupación en ellos.- Dime lo que te ha pasado.

Juvia dejó de mirarle a los ojos, no preocupándose ya de que se notara su tristeza. Miró al cielo, lleno de nubes grises y negras y tomó aire antes de explicarse.

-Esta mañana Juvia ha decidido ordenar su habitación- empezó a explicar, con algo de dificultad.- Juvia encontró una vieja caja y la abrió…

Gray vio que Juvia parecía a punto de llorar otra vez, pero sin embargo no lo hizo.

-¿Qué había dentro?- preguntó, animándola a seguir la historia.

-Una carta y una foto… en la foto salían Juvia y su ex novio, Boro, en un picnic- a esto Gray no pudo evitar tensarse. ¿Y si por haber visto la foto de su ex Juvia había decidido que aun lo quería y ya no le gustaba Gray?- Y la carta fue escrita por Boro para Juvia.

-Ah, entonces… ¿ver los recuerdos de tu ex ha hecho que lo eches de menos?- preguntó Gray amargamente.

-No- dijo Juvia con decisión. Gray se sorprendió.- Es que… en la foto estaba lloviendo, y Boro estaba enfadado con Juvia por no poder ir de picnic de forma normal. Y la carta que Boro escribió a Juvia fue para decirle que no le gustaba la lluvia…- Juvia sollozó, pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos.- Que no podía seguir estando con la mujer deprimente de la lluvia… que no podía estar siempre rodeado de lluvia. Rodeado de Juvia.

Ella empezó a llorar más fuerte.

-Y eso ha hecho pensar a Juvia que… que Gray-sama nunca la querrá porque ella es la mujer deprimente de la lluvia y que Juvia nunca tendrá su amor- Gray se quedó estático, mirando a la maga de agua como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Él ya sabía lo que Juvia sentía por él, pero… ahora se lo acababa de decir a la cara, y el hecho de que ella le quería tanto como él a ella fue más irrefutable que nunca.

Gray simplemente decidió abrazarla, sin decir una palabra, y ella se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida de ese gesto.

-Juvia, no eres "la mujer deprimente de la lluvia"- Gray se sentía raro al hablar de esa manera. No estaba acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos de forma abierta.- Eres simplemente Juvia… una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido nunca.

Juvia se quedó con la boca abierta, aún con los ojos llorosos y ahora con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Sin embargo, ella no terminaba de creerse lo que él le había dicho. Y eso Gray lo notó.

-Confía en mí- se miraron a los ojos, los de Juvia cada vez menos llorosos, y se sonrieron de forma suave. A su alrededor la lluvia paró y las nubes negras y grises empezaron a desaparecer hasta no dejar ni rastro.

El Sol brillaba de nuevo.

..·**·..

Hola! ^^ He aquí la segunda historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído, puesto en alertas o en favoritos. De verdad, me habéis alegrado todo lo que queda de año! *.* En especial, gracias a: Sakura Zala (espero que te haya gustado esta historia ;)), akari hiroyuki, sakura dragneel, Monotone. Princess y Fuyuko-Fullbuster por vuestros reviews. Trataré de escribir todas vuestras peticiones ^^

¡Hasta el siguiente! ^.^


	3. 30 minutes

Título: 30 minutes

Protagonistas: Natsu, Lucy, Gray.

Género: Romance, Drama.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias:

Petición de: akari hiroyuki.

Songfic con la canción "30 minutes" de t.A.T.u. Os recomiendo escucharla mientras leéis, ayuda a crear el ambiente.

..·**·..

_**Mama, papa, forgive me.**_

La calle estaba oscura, sombría, los pasos sonaban con eco y hasta el más mínimo ruido resultaba amenazador. La gente ya se refugiaba del frío nocturno en sus casas, una brisa helada recorría toda Magnolia, y el cielo negro se parecía más que nunca a la boca de un lobo feroz acercándose amenazadoramente hacia la maga de espíritus estelares.

Aunque a ella no le importaba.

_**Out of sight**__**  
**__**out of mind**__**  
**__**Out of time**__**  
**__**to decide**_

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Empezaban a dolerle las piernas de tanto andar. No sabía muy bien a dónde iba, pero sí sabía dónde acabaría. ¿Cómo había acabado metida en esto?

_**Do we run?**__**  
**__**Should I hide**__**  
**__**for the rest**__**  
**__**of my life?**_

Ah, sí. Todo había empezado esa maldita tarde en el gremio.

**FLASH BACK**

Fairy Tail estaba usualmente ruidoso. Lucy estaba sentada en una de las mesas, charlando con Erza, que hablaba animadamente sobre sus nuevas adquisiciones para luchar. Al parecer, había conseguido unas nuevas espadas y armaduras que podrían serle muy útiles.

-¡Cállate!- la conversación terminó en el momento en que Natsu aterrizó sobre la mesa de las chicas, con evidentes señales de lucha.

-¡Deja de portarte como un idiota!- Natsu se levantó y corrió hacia Gray con el puño en alto, rodeado de llamas. Gray le devolvió el puñetazo. Mientras Erza regañaba a los dos magos (sin conseguir que dejaran de pelear) Lucy los miró, dándose cuenta de algo.

Normalmente las peleas entre Natsu y Gray eran algo infantiles, duraban poco y enseguida eran detenidas por Erza o por cualquier otro motivo. Solían gritarse insultos tontos y apodos infantiles.

Ahora no había nada de eso.

Los golpes eran de verdad, certeros, y no había apodos ni insultos graciosos. Y ni la gran Titania conseguía pararlos.

****_**Can we fly?**__**  
**__**Do I stay?**__**  
**__**We could lose,**__**  
**__**we could fail**__****_

_**And the more**__**  
**__**minutes take**__**  
**__**to make plans**__**  
**__**or mistakes**__**  
**_

Todo el gremio se había dado cuenta ya de esto y miraban la escena confundidos. Natsu seguía tratando de golpear a Gray, que le devolvía cada golpe con la misma intensidad.

-Admite tu derrota- dijo Natsu, separándose un momento para tomar aire. Llevaba un ojo morado, el labio partido, montones de cortes y golpes que parecían bastante dolorosos. Gray estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Nunca.

-Chicos, dejad ya de pelear- Mirajane estaba preocupada por los dos.-Habéis llevado esto demasiado lejos.

-Natsu-san… Gray-san…- Wendy parecía a punto de llorar mientras veía las miradas que se echaban los dos magos. Ninguno de los dos quería parar de pelear, y no lo harían hasta que uno de los dos aceptara la derrota… o quedara reducido a polvo.

-Dejaré de pelear- habló Gray.- Solamente si Natsu acepta la realidad.

-Eres tú el que debe aceptarla- replicó Natsu. Si las miradas mataran ambos estarían más que muertos. -Sabes que llevo razón.

-Sé que no la llevas.

-Ella es mía- el gremio quedó atónito. ¿Peleaban por una chica?

-Deja de hablar de ella como si fuera un objeto que pudieras poseer- contestó Gray seriamente.

-Sé que no lo es, imbécil- Natsu le fulminó con la mirada.- Ella estará mucho mejor conmigo que contigo. Necesita a alguien que le demuestre que está ahí, no a alguien tan… frío.

-¿Mejor contigo que conmigo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír- replicó Gray. A estas alturas todo el gremio escuchaba la conversación.- Necesita estabilidad emocional, alguien que le apoye y, como tú dices, le demuestre que está ahí. No a alguien imprudente que a la mínima pista de Igneel saldrá corriendo y la dejará sola.

-¡No dejaré a Lucy sola!

_**30 minutes, a blink of an eye**__**  
**__**30 minutes, to alter our lives**__**  
**__**30 minutes, to make up my mind**__**  
**__**30 minutes, to finally decide**__**  
**__**30 minutes, to whisper your name**__**  
**__**30 minutes, to shoulder the blame**__**  
**__**30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies**__**  
**__**30 minutes, to finally decide**_

El silencio lo inundó todo. Las miradas se dividían entre Gray, Natsu y Lucy, que miraba a los dos chicos con sorpresa.

-No me importa lo que digas- Gray miró a Lucy durante un momento antes de añadir- En realidad, no importa nada de lo que digamos. La que tiene que elegir es ella.

El corazón de Lucy se paró por un momento al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Elegir?

-Eso es. Lucy, tienes que decidir- dijo Natsu mirándola.

-Pero no aquí- intervino Gray, sabiendo lo importante que era esta decisión como para tomarla en un segundo y con tanto público.- Esta noche, exactamente a las 12, nos reuniremos bajo el árbol grande del centro de Magnolia. Y tendrás que elegir a uno de los dos, o nos perderás a ambos.

****_**  
**__**Carousels in the sky,**__**  
**__**that we shape with our eyes**__**  
**__**Under shade silhouettes casting**__**  
**__**shapes crying rain**__****_

Y con esas palabras los dos magos habían abandonado el gremio, dejándola a ella allí, con la cabeza y el corazón hecho un lío.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Eran las 11:30. La tarde había pasado volando de tan sumida en sus pensamientos que estaba, pero al final no había conseguido decidirse. Tenía 30 minutos para decidir.

****_**Can we fly? Do I stay?**__**  
**__**We could lose, we could fail**__**  
**__**Either way, options change**__**  
**__**Chances fail, trains derail.**__**  
**_

¿Natsu o Gray?

No podía tenerlos a los dos. Pero el hecho de tener que elegir era como quitarle una parte de su alma, una parte de su corazón. Los dos eran sus nakamas, todos eran miembros del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Pero a pesar de tener tanto en común, los dos eran como cielo y tierra, completamente distintos.

Natsu era dulce, imprudente y siempre tan leal a sus nakamas.

Gray era más tranquilo, pensaba más las cosas y no solía expresar demasiado sus emociones.

Eran tan diferentes…

Eligiera al que eligiera alguien sufriría. "Esta noche, exactamente a las 12, nos reuniremos bajo el árbol grande del centro de Magnolia. Y tendrás que elegir a uno de los dos, o nos perderás a ambos."

Esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza. Elegir, o perderlos a ambos…

Empezó a temblar, aún caminando bajo las sombras de la noche. Sentía un nudo en el pecho que le hacía tener ganas de vomitar. Y de llorar. De llorar hasta quedarse sin una sola lágrima.

_**30 minutes, a blink of an eye**__**  
**__**30 minutes, to alter our lives**__**  
**__**30 minutes, to make up my mind**__**  
**__**30 minutes, to finally decide**_

¿Por qué tenía que decidir? Los quería a los dos…

Realmente… los quería a los dos…

Sus pies la llevaban sin que su cerebro pensara a dónde, pero no se sorprendió al ver que estaba en el centro de Magnolia, cerca del gran árbol en donde los tres habían quedado. Natsu y Gray ya estaban allí. ¿Ya era la hora? Miró el reloj.

Las 12 en punto.

¿Ya había pasado esa media hora agónica?

_****__**30 minutes, to whisper your name**__**  
**__**30 minutes, to shoulder the blame**__**  
**__**30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies**__**  
**__**30 minutes, to finally decide**__**  
**_

Miró a los dos chicos, que estaban de pie parados junto al árbol sin mirarse el uno al otro. Los dos sabían que esa noche uno de ellos sufriría mucho.

Y era culpa de Lucy.

Ella les miró desde la distancia, incapaz de acercarse. Natsu y Gray siempre habían sido amigos desde mucho antes de que ella llegara al gremio. Nunca antes habían peleado seriamente. Ella era la causa de que dos buenos amigos estuvieran peleando, ella era la causa de su sufrimiento.

_**To decide.**_

¿Realmente tenía que decidirse por uno de los dos?

_**To decide, to decide, to decide.**_

Siguió mirándolos desde la distancia y dejó escapar una lágrima traicionera y una pequeña sonrisa triste.

_**To decide, to decide, to decide.**_

"Esta noche, exactamente a las 12, nos reuniremos bajo el árbol grande del centro de Magnolia. Y tendrás que elegir a uno de los dos, o nos perderás a ambos."

_**To decide.**_

Les regaló una última mirada anegada en lágrimas antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

No podía decidir.

_**To decide.**_

..·**·..

Espero que os haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo un songfic xD Siempre quise hacer uno, pero no me decidía por una canción.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review, puesto en favoritos y alertas. Y también a los que leéis pero no comentáis ;) En especial, gracias a: sakura dragneel, Sakura Zala, Cata Fullbuster, kona kana lee, y necromancer29. Nos vemos! ^^


	4. Inocencia

Título: Inocencia.

Pareja: Natsu X Lucy

Género: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: hay algunas escenas un poquito pervertidas :P

Petición de: Sakura Dragneel

**..·**·..**

Era un día cálido en Magnolia a pesar de estar casi empezando Noviembre. En nuestro gremio favorito el ambiente estaba animado, como siempre.

-Yo… presiento que se acerca algo malo- le dijo Charle a Wendy, temblando ligeramente y con expresión preocupada. Ambas se encontraban en una mesa del gremio.

-Oh… ¿a qué te refieres?- Wendy preguntó mientras a Charle le daba un escalofrío.- ¿Has tenido una visión?

-No, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero… siento que se avecinan problemas- Charle suspiró.- Tal vez sean solo imaginaciones mías.

-No, no lo creo- se metió Cana, que estaba sentada encima de la mesa abrazando a uno de sus barriles enormes de cerveza medio vacío.- Algo malo se acerca.

-¿Qué? Cana-san, ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Sucede todos los años en esta fecha…- un aura maligna rodeó a Cana, que se acercó a Wendy sonriendo de forma macabra. Wendy abrazó a Charle, asustada.- Todos los años, en este día, un monstruo sale de esa puerta,- Cana señaló con la cabeza a una de las puertas del gremio, que llevaba a una sala en la que solían almacenar comida- se sube a la barra y nos habla. Siempre tiene esa mirada de loca y sonríe de forma malvada.

Wendy temblaba escuchando las palabras de Cana. Charle no se quedaba atrás, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-Cuando habla todo el gremio se queda en silencio. Muchos tratan de huir, pero nadie lo consigue… ella siempre les atrapa- Cana sonrió al ver la reacción de sus oyentes.

-¿E-Ella?- dijo Wendy, imaginando un monstruo verde y enorme con coletas y faldita.

-Sí, _ella_… este año no será distinto. Aparecerá, y todos sufriremos las consecuencias…- Cana terminó su historia.

-¿Tal malo es?- preguntó Charle.

-Peor que malo. Y…- Cana miró a la puerta.- Ya se acerca.

Charle, Wendy y Cana miraron expectantes la puerta entreabierta, y al igual que ellas bastantes personas del gremio que ya sabían lo que sucedería. La puerta se abrió más y más hasta abrirse del todo, y de ella salió…

… Mirajane.

Caminó hacia la barra con una enorme sonrisa, muchas miradas estaban clavadas en ella aunque todos intentaban disimular. Se subió sin ninguna dificultad a la barra hasta quedar de pie sobre ella, y Wendy contuvo la respiración.

-¡MINNAAA!- Mirajane llamó la atención de todos, y los que quedaban sin mirarla ahora lo hacían. Natsu y Gray dejaron de pelear por quién-sabe-qué, Lucy dejó su libro y hasta Erza dejó su pastel. Cuando Mira supo que tenía toda la atención, habló.- Quiero comunicaros que…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- un borrón rosa, negro y blanco fue lo único que vieron antes de que Natsu se encontrara ya en la puerta del gremio, tratando de abrirla en vano. Estaba cerrada con llave por obra de Mirajane, que ahora sonreía malvadamente.

-Oh no… ¡está sucediendo lo que decía Cana-san!- susurró Wendy a Charle, asustada.

-Natsu, ¿se puede saber qué haces?- preguntó Lucy con una gotita en la cabeza mientras miraba al Dragon Slayer luchar desesperadamente contra la cerradura.

-¡Natsu, para!- dijo Gray acercándose a él.- ¡Tú no tienes fuerza!- le dio un golpe a la cerradura y la abrió. Los dos abrieron la puerta, y habrían salido afuera si no hubiera sido por… _una enorme tabla de madera maciza puesta al otro lado._ Obra de Mirajane, claro está.

-Chicos… ¿es que no queréis escuchar lo que tengo que decir?- preguntó Mirajane con un puchero, a punto de llorar. Elfman les gruñó. Todos sabían que esas lágrimas eran falsas, pero aun así ejercían un poder increíble sobre ellos. Nada más verlas Natsu y Gray empezaron a sentirse culpables.

-No- dijo Gray seriamente.- No pienso quedarme, ya sé lo que vas a decir y no. No.

Mirajane acentuó el puchero y la carita de pena.

-G-Gray tiene razón- que raro se sentía decir eso para Natsu- no nos vamos a quedar. ¡Otra vez no!

-¡Si sois hombres tenéis que quedaros!- saltó Elfman.

-¡Pero si tú eres el primero en intentar huir todos los años!- le espetó Macao. No hicieron falta muchos segundos para que el gremio entero entrara en una discusión.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó Erza, mandando una de sus miradas asesinas acentuada por su aura maligna a todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail. De un segundo a otro no se escuchaba ni una mosca. Erza se giró a la barra donde aun estaba Mirajane, diciéndole que continuara con su explicación.

-Gracias, Erza- le dedicó una sonrisa a la maga antes de proseguir con su anterior tarea.- Como todos los años en este día, el 31 de Octubre, ¡vamos a celebrar una fiesta de Halloween!

Nadie saltó, ni gritó, ni dijo nada; la única emocionada era Mirajane. Y Erza, que sonreía felizmente, posiblemente por la idea de poder disfrazarse.

-Os voy a repartir vuestros respectivos disfraces y vuestras tareas para que esta noche esté todo listo. La fiesta será a las 8, y al que se le ocurra faltar o venir sin su disfraz…- lanzó una mirada de psicópata a Natsu y Gray- sufrirá las consecuencias.

En ese momento todos habrían podido jurar que Mirajane emitía un aura malvada.

Las fiestas de Halloween del gremio se celebraban todos los años, y siempre era Mirajane la principal organizadora. A nadie le gustaba mucho tener que preparar esa fiesta, disfrazarse de tonterías y tener que estar en ridículo delante de todo el gremio. Porque nadie podía elegir su disfraz, siempre los elegía Mirajane.

Natsu aún recordaba el año que le hizo llevar mallas y un tutú de bailarina.

O el año en que se le olvidó ponerse su disfraz de león y experimentó toda la furia de Satan Soul…

Aun temblaba al recordarlo.

Por eso a nadie le hacían mucha ilusión las fiestas de Halloween. Nunca salía nada bueno.

Mirajane empezó a repartir las tareas a cada uno, mandando a algunos a cocinar, otros a limpiar, otros a conseguir el decorado… y luego repartió los disfraces. Uno por uno, fue diciendo a todos de qué debían disfrazarse y mandándolos a la bodega a por su disfraz. Cuando todos hubieron sabido cual era su personaje se fueron a sus casas a prepararse.

La noche iba a ser muy larga.

**..·**·..**

Lucy debía admitir que Mirajane había hecho un buen trabajo decorando el gremio.

Todo estaba lleno de adornos tenebrosos, como guirnaldas oscuras por las paredes, calabazas con caras enfadadas en cada rincón, arañas peludas colgando del techo, y un largo etcétera. Las mesas estaban llenas de comida, y por tanto la gente estaba agolpada a su alrededor, todos vestidos de sus respectivos disfraces.

-¡Lu-chan! ¡Kawaii!- saludó Levy señalando su disfraz. Lucy se sonrojó un poco, avergonzada. Por culpa de Mirajane llevaba un disfraz de _gatita_… no le molestaría tanto si _¡cubriera un poco más! _El disfraz consistía en lo que parecía un bañador negro con rayas blancas que dejaba una gran parte del escote al descubierto y no cubría para nada sus piernas, unos guantes a juego que incluían unas zarpas pequeñitas, la cola, también a juego, que venía pegada al bañador, y unas orejas negras y rosas de gato.

Por su parte, Levy iba disfrazada de hada, utilizando un vestido cortito con bastante vuelo de color verde. Lucy miró a su alrededor, observando los disfraces de los demás. Vio a Cana sentada con su barril, disfrazada de enfermera sangrienta, Erza de zombi, con maquillaje cubriéndole la cara como si fuera un enorme mordisco, y vestida casi con harapos, Mirajane iba de bruja, Lisanna de cisne, Elfman de spiderman, Wakaba de mendigo, Macao de… ¿persona asesinada? La flecha cruzando su cabeza demostraba eso…

Lucy empezó a charlar animadamente con Levy sobre la fiesta. Unos minutos después llegó Gray con su disfraz de policía, saludó a las dos chicas y se fue a una de las mesas con comida. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las puertas del gremio se abrieran de nuevo, dejando paso al Dragon Slayer número 1 de Magnolia (que Gajeel no lea eso). Natsu y Happy entraron saludando a todo el mundo, vestidos los dos de vampiros, con capa y colmillos.

-¡UAAAH! ¡Erza! ¡Una cosa mutante se está comiendo tu cara!- gritó Natsu asustado nada más ver a la maga de armaduras.

-¡Es maquillaje, imbécil!- respondió Erza enfadada, aunque el comentario había ganado las risas de algunos de los presentes.

-¡Juvia! Qué bonito tu disfraz, aunque… no te pega mucho- Levy le sonrió con una gotita en la cabeza mientras Juvia se sonrojaba al nivel de su vestido rojo, cortísimo, adornado con hilos de oro y lentejuelas en algunas partes, a juego con sus cuernos y su tridente. Iba disfrazada de demonia.

-T-T-Tal vez… a Gray-sama le guste que Juvia sea más…. provocativa…-dijo tímidamente.- ¡Juvia ganará el corazón de Gray-sama! No Lucy. Juvia.

Miró con odio a la rubia durante un momento y se marchó hacia las mesas.

La gente fue llegando, todos comentando sus disfraces y la buena decoración. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la fiesta hubo empezado, con todo el esplendor de las fiestas de Fairy Tail. La gente bromeaba, comía, bailaba y se divertía.

-Este año… lo conseguiré- dijo Macao con convicción mirando fijamente la mesa en la que estaba Cana.

-Sabes que es inútil intentarlo, déjalo ya- contestó Wakaba cansado.-Nunca vas a conseguir ganarle, perdedor.

-¡Este año será diferente!- protestó Macao, ahora aun más convencido. Cana se giró para mirarle al escuchar su conversación, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Así que… ¿quieres volver a intentarlo, viejo? Sabes que no podrás ganarme.

-No estés tan segura…

-¡Si vais a competir me apunto!- saltó Gildarts, que ya sabía cómo eran estas competiciones.

-Será divertido- dijo Gray uniéndose también a la competición.

-¡Perfecto! No podrás ganarnos a todos, Cana- Macao le sonrió con suficiencia. Cana le devolvió la sonrisa de forma pícara.

-Panda de ilusos… está bien, competiré con todos vosotros. Pero si gano me tenéis que pagar la bebida de aquí a un mes.

-¿¡Quéeee?- eso serían… ¿384719847508 millones de jewels? Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, pensando si aceptar o no.

-Lo haremos. Pero si ganamos nosotros tendrás que dejar de beber por un mes- propuso Gray. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezó lo que se había convertido desde hacía unos años en tradición de la fiesta de Halloween gremial: competir con Cana a ver quién bebe más.

-¡Vamos, Gray-sama!- Juvia le animaba con corazoncitos en los ojos, mientras que el resto del gremio seguía sumido en su fiesta.

Un rato después Lucy se encontraba en la barra del bar del gremio mirando la competición. Vio a Natsu salir de entre la multitud agolpada alrededor del grupo de borrachines y dirigirse a ella.

-¡Hey, Lucy!- Natsu rió.- ¿Has visto la competición? Son todos unos idiotas, aún no aprenden que no hay quien gane a Cana.

-¿Nunca le han ganado?- preguntó Lucy con curiosidad, mirando hacia la mesa. Ahora Macao y Gildarts se encontraban en estado borracho-depresivo hablando de los viejos tiempos, mientras Cana seguía bebiendo y mirándoles con suficiencia, aún en sus cinco sentidos. Un Gray medio borracho corría por el gremio siendo perseguido por cierta maga de agua con corazoncitos en los ojos que gritaba "¡Gray-sama! Soy una demonia mala, ¡deténgame!".

-No, Cana siempre gana a esto- Natsu se acercó más a la barra (procurando no tropezarse con su capa y fallando en el intento) y cogió uno de los vasos llenos de alcohol. Lucy arqueó las cejas.

-¿Desde cuándo tú bebes?- preguntó. Natsu se encogió de hombros.

-¿Desde cuándo bebes tú?- preguntó él señalando el vaso que ella sostenía.

-¡Esto es sólo zumo!

-Ya, ya, ya…

-¡Natsu!- Lucy hizo un puchero, ganándose una carcajada del Dragon Slayer.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de ganarme en un concurso de bebida- era el turno de Natsu de mirar con suficiencia a Lucy. Ella frunció el ceño.

-No suelo beber.

-Yo tampoco. Así será un combate justo. Si ganas, te pago tu renta de este mes.

Una hora después ambos se encontraban en la barra, rodeados de un montón de vasos vacíos. La fiesta aún no había parado en absoluto, las fiestas de Fairy Tail solían durar toda la noche y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

-¿Aún no te rindes?- dijo Natsu a Lucy, tratando de picarle.

-Para nada. ¡Pienso ganarte esta apuesta y conseguir mi renta de este mes!- Lucy estaba decidida, aunque debía admitir que estaba un poquito mareada.

Bueno, un poco…

Vale, mucho.

¡Pero no podía dejar que Natsu ganara!

-Oi, Lucy. ¿Sabes cosas sobre vampiros?- preguntó Natsu de la nada, arrastrando un poco las palabras a causa del alcohol.

-He leído sobre ellos…- Lucy se preguntaba si ella también arrastraría las palabras de esa forma.- Sólo salen de noche, duermen en ataúdes por el día y se alimentan de sangre. Y dicen que el ajo les ahuyenta.

-¿Beben sangre?- Natsu estaba sorprendido.- ¿Cómo?

-Muerden el cuello de su víctima y…- Lucy calló al notar que Natsu se había movido, desplazándose desde el taburete a su lado hasta su espalda. Se quedó paralizada al notar sus manos, una en el hombro y otra obligándola a girar la cabeza, dejando expuesto su cuello.

-¡Mitte mitte! ¡Soy un vampiro!- Natsu empezó a morderle suavemente el cuello, casi besándolo. En menos de un segundo Lucy se puso como un tomate (o como el vestido de Juvia).

-¡Natsu!- le apartó de un empujón y se levantó del taburete.

-¡Oi! ¿Por qué me empujas?- preguntó Natsu, sorprendido de la reacción de Lucy.- ¿Es porque esta tarde te estuve robando comida de tu casa?

-¡No es eso! Eres demasiado inocente… - Lucy suspiró.

-¿Inocente?...

Lucy se sorprendió al oír su voz tan seria. De pronto, Natsu se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra la barra, haciendo que ella se sorprenda y sonroje.

-¿Dices que soy inocente?

Le besó el cuello sin contemplaciones, y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. Ella se estremeció. Natsu se alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos intensamente, con lujuria que ella devolvió. La cogió de la mano y los dos salieron del gremio.

**..·**·..**

La puerta de la casa de Lucy se abrió con violencia, dejando paso a los dos magos. Natsu empujó a Lucy contra la pared, sin dejar de besarla con pasión y cerrando la puerta con el pie en el proceso. Se separó de sus labios para bajar a su cuello, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Lucy. Mordió con un poco más de fuerza su cuello, haciéndola jadear.

-No aprietes tanto- se quejó la rubia. Natsu sonrió contra su cuello.

-Soy un vampiro, ¿te acuerdas?- volvió a morder.- Esto es lo que hacen los vampiros.

"¿Ah sí?" pensó Lucy. "Pues a esto pueden jugar dos".

Lucy empezó a recorrer la espalda de Natsu con sus pequeñas garras de gata, clavándolas de vez en cuando. Natsu hizo una mueca, pero luego sonrió.

-Así que quieres jugar, ¿eeh?- Lucy no tuvo tiempo de contestar nada antes de que Natsu le hubiera levantado del suelo y llevado hacia la cama. Él la dejó allí acostada un momento antes de ponerse sobre ella, acorralándola entre la cama y él.

Empezó a besarla de nuevo, y Lucy correspondió al beso automáticamente. El sabor del alcohol aún inundaba sus bocas.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¡Natsu era su nakama! No debía…

Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Y sin embargo, siempre quiso saber si los labios de Natsu eran tan suaves como parecían…

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa, la luz de la luna iluminaba las calles de magnolia.

**..·**·..**

La luz del Sol se colaba entre las cortinas, haciendo que cierta rubia despertara. Comenzó a moverse poco a poco, sintiendo su cabeza a punto de estallar.

¿Qué había pasado anoche? Recordaba haber estado en la fiesta, y luego…

Lucy casi saltó de la cama, llevándose por en medio las sábanas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, y por consiguiente destapando al Dragon Slayer que dormía su lado. Éste se retorció un poco, empezando a abrir los ojos.

Oh no…

Lucy quería huir y esconderse bajo tierra, pero sus pies se quedaron donde estaban. ¿¡Pero qué había hecho? ¡Se había emborrachado y acostado con Natsu!

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo más de lo que ya lo llevaba, los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaban a aparecer con más claridad a cada segundo.

-Lucy…- la voz ronca de Natsu la sobresaltó y la hizo sonrojar. Le miró nerviosa, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única desnuda en la habitación…

-¡KYAA! ¡NATSU! ¡TÁPATE!- gritó cubriéndose los ojos, totalmente roja.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tape si te has llevado la sábana?- preguntó Natsu bostezando y sobándose el pelo con toda naturalidad.-Además, no vas a ver nada que no vieras anoche…

En eso tenía razón, pero aun así no evitó que el comentario sonrojara más a Lucy. Natsu se levantó y buscó sus pantalones de disfraz, que estaban desperdigados por el suelo junto al resto de prendas rasgadas y el disfraz de gatita medio hecho ceniza. Se vistió y se acercó a Lucy, que ya se había puesto su propia ropa (no el disfraz de gatita). Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, parados al pie de la cama.

Natsu se sorprendió cuando escuchó un sollozo.

-O-Oi, ¡Lucy! ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado acercándose a ella. Lucy le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

No quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella estaba enamorada de Natsu, y ahora por culpa del alcohol sería imposible que él la viera como algo más. Lo de esa noche había sido una aventura, nada más.

-No entiendes nada…- quería decir "no me pasa nada", pero las palabras se escaparon solas. Natsu la miró confundido.- Mejor márchate, ya es casi mediodía.

-No- fue la respuesta tajante de Natsu. Se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.- Estás llorando, ¿cómo piensas que me voy a ir?

-Natsu, de verdad, yo estoy bien, es mejor que te marches…

-¡No te voy a dejar sola!- gritó Natsu mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella se sorprendió.

-No entiendes el significado de esas palab…- los labios de Natsu sobre los suyos le impidieron terminar la frase. Estuvieron así hasta que el aire se les hizo necesario y tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

-Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo- Natsu la miró a los ojos, diciéndole con la mirada todo lo que Lucy necesitaba saber.

Lucy sonrió con suavidad, y él con su forma habitual tan contagiosa. Natsu se giró y la abrazó por detrás, inclinándose hasta casi rozar el oído de ella con sus labios.

-Te quiero.

Lucy sonrió con más fuerza, apretando suavemente la mano de Natsu que rodeaba su cintura.

Si lo hubiera sabido, habría llamado a Natsu "inocente" mucho antes.

**..·**·..**

Ohayo! ^^ Gomen, creo que he tardado un poco en subir esta historia, y posiblemente también tarde en la siguiente. Estoy de exámenes finales y la semana que viene es mi graduación, estoy en el comité organizativo y tenemos que arreglarlo todo con el tiempo al cuello ^^'Procuraré tardar en publicar lo menos posible. El lado bueno es que en semana y media estaré de vacaciones y tendré mucho tiempo libre para escribir *.*

Espero que os haya gustado esta historia, y quiero agradeceros a todos por vuestros favoritos y alertas. En especial a: kona kana lee, lukenoa31, sakura dragneel, akari hiroyuki, Pan, cata fullbuster, Yukkari Fullbuster Heartfilia, Fuyuko-Fullbuster y miner. Arigato! ^^


	5. Imposible

Título: Imposible

Pareja: Natsu x Lucy

Género: Angst/Tragedy

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: no.

Petición de: (no me aclaraste género, así que esto es lo que ha salido xD).

**..·**·..**

"No puede ser verdad."

Era un día nublado en Magnolia, de ese tipo de días en los que parece que el mundo está en paz. Todo es silencio, como la tranquilidad previa a una tormenta de verano. Y mientras la gente de Magnolia empezaba a refugiarse en sus casas por la próxima llegada de la noche, un Dragon Slayer peli-rosa llamado Natsu se encontraba caminando por las calles sólo, movido casi por inercia, sin saber ni querer saber a dónde ir. En su mente no había otra cosa más que un nombre y una imagen. Lo había visto todo con sus propios ojos, había estado allí, y sin embargo… seguía sin creerlo.

Porque no podía ser verdad que Lucy hubiera muerto.

No, no y simplemente no.

Puede que en el gremio se hubieran dejado engañar, pero él era más listo. Sabía que era imposible que Lucy hubiera muerto en esa misión, ella era fuerte.

Joder, ¡ella era fuerte! ¡Y él también! ¡Y ambos estaban allí en aquel momento! Así que no, no podía ser…

Se sentía extraño. Iba caminando a solas por la ciudad silenciosa, con una sensación punzante en el pecho que no le gustaba para nada, las manos adoloridas (recordaba haber golpeado algo antes de salir corriendo del gremio), ropa rasgada y manchada de sangre; los recuerdos imposiblemente frescos retumbando en su memoria.

Sabía que el resto del gremio debía estar preocupado por él. Después de todo, había salido corriendo – huyendo – hacía ya algunas horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando? Ya empezaba a anochecer, así que llevaría algunas horas a la deriva. Pero a pesar de tanto camino andado su mente no se desbloqueaba ni un poco. Seguía sin comprender por qué el gremio insistía en que Lucy estaba muerta.

No lo estaba. Él lo sabía.

Llegó a la puerta del cementerio donde esa tarde se había llevado a cabo el entierro. ¿Entierro para qué, si ella no había muerto? Lucy estaba viva.

Entró al lugar dejándose llevar por sus pies, y cuando se fue a dar cuenta estaba frente a la tumba de la maga de espíritus celestiales. Era una pequeña lápida, rodeada de flores que se movían con la brisa. Y había algo en ella que le ponía de los nervios; tal vez el simple hecho de que existiera. La miró fijamente unos segundos, y apartó la mirada al sentir que le temblaban las piernas.

-Lucy… -el susurro se fue con el viento, igual que algunos pétalos de las flores.- De verdad… ¿no pude protegerte?

Hacía dos días el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail había cogido una misión que, aunque no llegaba a clase S, era bastante difícil. Se trataba de encontrar y detener a unos bandidos que andaban robando y haciendo daño. No sabían que varios de ellos eran magos oscuros, y bastante poderosos. Fueron atacados por sorpresa, y uno de ellos eligió a Lucy como su presa. Natsu luchaba contra dos bandidos, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía con sus nakamas, cuando de pronto escuchó el grito de Lucy. Consiguió quitarse a los enemigos de encima el suficiente tiempo como para ver qué le sucedía a la rubia.

Lucy había sido apuñalada. Así, sin más.

Fue un momento, apenas un segundo bastó para que Natsu enloqueciera. Sus llamas se descontrolaron y los magos oscuros huyeron, mientras Erza, Gray, Happy y él mismo corrían hacia Lucy, que caía al suelo. Natsu la atrapó entre sus brazos, pero ya era tarde. La vida escapaba del cuerpo de Lucy sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada. En unos segundos todo se llenó de sangre, mientras la rubia trataba de decir algo con voz ahogada. Quisieron pedirle que se callara, y así lo hicieron, pero ella les ignoró.

"N-Natsu…"- el Dragon Slayer sintió cómo ella le apretaba la mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, mirándole a los ojos con ternura, tratando de decir en un segundo lo que no había dicho en mil. Aun así, Natsu lo comprendió perfectamente.

Lucy le dedicó una última sonrisa suave y débil antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Y ahora él se encontraba ahí, frente a su tumba, sin saber qué hacer.

-No… es imposible. Yo nunca dejaría que te pasara nada, ni tampoco nadie del gremio. N-No puede ser que te hayas ido- Natsu temblaba, con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados. No iba a llorar, no merecía la pena llorar por algo que no había pasado. Porque Lucy no había muerto. No, no y no.

Siguió mirando la lápida, esta vez el enfado y el odio reflejados en su mirada. Estaba enfadado con Lucy por hacerle sufrir así cuando en realidad ella estaba viva, y a la vez, en una parte muy profunda de su corazón, el sentimiento del odio empezaba a aparecer. No contra Lucy, ni siquiera contra los bandidos, sino contra sí mismo. Por no ser capaz de proteger a la persona que más quería.

-Lucy, tú no…- la voz se le quebraba, hasta que una oleada de rabia lo invadió.- ¡Regresa! ¡Tú no estás muerta! ¡ESTÁS VIVA! Ahora iré a tu casa y estarás ahí, regañándome por no entrar por la puerta como debería- Natsu soltó una risa amarga, desquiciada. Parecía totalmente otra persona, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que no era el Natsu de siempre… y tendrían razón. Porque no era el de siempre.

Le faltaba Lucy.

Quería seguir gritándole a la tumba, como si ese trozo de piedra fría tuviera la culpa de que Lucy ya no estuviera con él. Pero le fallaron las fuerzas. Se dejó caer de rodillas, sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas, que ya caían por su rostro. Y se quedó allí hasta que salió la Luna y más, sin moverse.

Porque Lucy estaba viva, era imposible que no lo estuviera.

Era imposible.

**..·**·..**

Hello! Siento la tardanza, pero al fin ha pasado la graduación, terminó el curso y estoy de vacaciones! YAY! ^.^ Ahora tendré más tiempo para escribir.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por las alertas, favoritos y reviews, en especial a: sakura dragneel (jaja me alegro de que te gustara el one-shot ^^) , Sakura Zala (claro que Natsu y Lucy son más kawaiis que emborracharse en una fiesta y acabar acostándose juntos xD pero en fanfiction todo puede pasar :P), kona kana lee (arigato! ^^), lucyheartfilia1 (me encantaría hacerlo, pero aclárame esto: eso lo pides como historia larga o como one-shot?), cata fullbuster (xD malditas épocas de exámenes…) y Pan (. Arigato! ^w^).


	6. Noche de chicas

Título: Noche de chicas.

Pareja: Gajeel x Levy

Género: Romance/Humor

Rating: K.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: no.

Petición de Sketch. Desolucion

**..··**··..**

-Oh, vamos Lucy, no seas así- le reprendió Cana mientras se llevaba a la boca su vaso de alcohol.- Deja de preocuparte ya. Para una vez que podemos estar todas tranquilas…

Lucy suspiró con resignación. Todas las chicas de Fairy Tail habían decidido celebrar una "noche de chicas" para poder estar tranquilas sin los pesados e idiotas hombres del gremio. Y no es que estuvieran enfadadas ni nada… simplemente estaban "un poco" resentidas con ellos por ciertos "accidentes" sucedidos esa tarde en el gremio y que todas preferían no recordar. ¡Es que eran todos unos brutos!

Ese "accidente" les había llevado a decidir que pasarían una noche todas juntas y sin hombres, para poder hablar de sus cosas sin tener a Natsu preguntando, a Happy tratando de cotillear y gastar bromas, etc. Tal y como lo habían decidido lo habían llevado a cabo. Ahora todas se encontraban en Fairy Hills, sentadas en círculo en una de las habitaciones, rodeadas de revistas, comida y demás cosas. Hacía unos momentos Lucy había dicho que debería marcharse, ya que estaba segura de que cierto dragon slayer idiota junto a un gato azul con alas estarían en su casa vaciándole la nevera, pero Cana se había opuesto y la había acabado convenciendo de quedarse. Cuando llegara su nevera estaría completamente vacía… adiós a la renta de este mes.

Mientras Lucy con lagrimitas en los ojos seguía perdida en su mundo lleno de números y billetes desvanecidos, el resto charlaba animadamente. Erza y Mirajane hablaban de las posibles parejas del gremio, con Levy, Evergreen y Juvia escuchando atentamente. Bisca le hablaba a Wendy de cómo había sido su boda, mientras que Lisanna y Kinana comentaban algo sobre la tranquilidad del gremio cuando el equipo Natsu no estaba. Ninguna de ellas sospechaba que fuera del dormitorio un grupo de encapuchados trataba de verlas a través de las ventanas.

-Esto… es una misión de ninjas. ¡Nin, nin!- dijo Natsu emocionado haciendo el gesto de la espada con la mano.

-¡Shhh! Nos van a oír y será por tu culpa, horno con patas- dijo Gray enfadado.

-Tú haces más ruido que yo, ¡ojos puntiagudos!

-¡Ojos caídos!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Imbécil!

-Los hombres hacen ruido- murmuró Elfman orgulloso. El grupo de 5, formado por Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Freed y Gajeel, siguió escalando con cuidado por la fachada de Fairy Hills, tratando de mirar por las ventanas altas que emitían luz indicando que las chicas estaban en esas habitaciones.

*Crack*

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Natsu resbaló, se agarró a Gray para no caerse y ambos cayeron deslizándose por el tejado. Antes de caer consiguieron agarrarse al borde, quedando suspendidos en el aire.

Dentro del edificio, las chicas se habían quedado completamente paralizadas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Lucy asustada. ¿Ladrones? ¿Secuestradores? ¿Asesinos?

-Iré a ver- sin la menor muestra de miedo, Erza se levantó del sillón y salió fuera de la habitación. 20 segundos después el resto se decidió a seguirla.

Salieron del dormitorio y, en la oscuridad de la noche, distinguieron una silueta femenina sobre lo que parecían un montón de sacos. Al acercarse más vieron que Erza ha había atrapado a los intrusos, los cuales ahora estaban atados por cuerdas cuyo extremo sostenía Erza.

-E-Erza… no tienes que ser tan bestia- se quejó Gray, ganándose una fulminante mirada de la pelirroja.

-Ahora mismo me vais a explicar qué hacéis en Fairy Hills- determinó Erza.

-¡A-Aye!- respondió Natsu.- Verás…

Se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, dejando a todos impresionados. ¡Natsu estaba pensando!

-Que alguien le haga una foto, ¡hay que inmortalizar este momento único!- soltó Gray sacándole algunas sonrisas a sus nakamas. Natsu, ajeno a lo sucedido, pareció despertar de su trance pensativo.

-Verás, Erza…- empezó a explicar con tono serio.- Estábamos los chicos y yo en el gremio portándonos bien cuando de pronto escuchamos un ruido enorme que venía de fuera del gremio…

"_Oh, dios… esto no va a salir bien."-_ pensó Freed presintiendo que la explicación de Natsu no iba a ser precisamente creíble.

-… y entonces con un último ataque derrotamos al monstruo gigante de tres cabezas y toda Magnolia nos aplaudió y nos alabó como a dioses, y nos invitaron a comer carne como recompensa por haberles salvado a todos. Decidimos invitaros a vosotras también a la fiesta en nuestro honor, pero como pensábamos que seguíais enfadadas por lo de antes y sabíamos que hoy tendríais esa "noche de chicas", preferimos venir a ver si seguíais enfadadas y entonces invitaros a la fiesta.

El silencio fue lo que siguió a esa explicación. Todos miraban a Natsu con cara de incredulidad y escepticismo.

"_Este tío es idiota"-_ pensó Gajeel.

Erza tiró más fuerte de la cuerda que les rodeaba.

-Ahora en serio, ¿¡qué hacéis aquí!?- vociferó causando que las chicas saltaran hacia atrás del susto y los chicos se encogieran entre las cuerdas.

-Sólo queríamos comprender mejor la mente femenina- declaró Freed rápidamente. Las chicas le miraron con sorpresa.- Sabemos que esta tarde nos hemos pasado un poco, y queríamos saber cómo compensaros.

-Sí, pero como no tenemos ni pajolera idea de cómo hacerlo, decidimos venir y escuchar vuestra charla de chicas para aprender más sobre vosotras y saber qué hacer- añadió Gray. Natsu, Gajeel y Elfman asintieron.

-Ah… así que se trataba simplemente de eso- sonrió Erza dulcemente.

Oh, oh…

Los chicos tragaron saliva, incluso Gajeel estaba (aunque nunca lo admitiría) algo asustado por esa sonrisa. Porque vamos, es _Erza _de quien estamos hablando. Ella nunca sonríe dulcemente, y si lo hace… más te vale echar a correr.

-Lo único que queríais era comprendernos mejor, ¿no es así?- la sonrisa falsamente dulce seguía en su rostro.- Entonces lo mejor será que paséis dentro y os unáis a la noche de chicas.

Un escalofrió recorrió los cuerpos de los chicos al oír esas palabras.

-E-Eh… no, no hace falta que…- Gray calló al ver que la sonrisa de Erza se agrandaba más. Estaban condenados.

Diez minutos después se encontraban dentro de Fairy Hills, sentados en el suelo y rodeados de sus nakamas femeninas.

-¿Entonces ya tenemos ganador?- preguntó Cana sosteniendo el último número del Hechicero Semanal.

-¡Espera! No hemos votado todos- dijo Erza. Lucy sonrió al mirar hacia los chicos, que parecían estar a punto de dormirse, y le quitó la revista a Cana.

-Os toca votar. ¿Quién de estos chicos os parece más guapo?- Lucy les acercó la revista, mostrándoles el último "Top Chicos más guapos de Fiore". Natsu hizo un ruido que sonó a quejido, pero no abrió la boca al sentir la mirada de Erza fija en él.

-No voy a votar- el resto de los chicos asintió. ¿Era esto lo que hacían las chicas cada vez que quedaban? ¿Sentarse a comentar quién era más guapo y a cotillear?

-Elf-nii, ¿tú tampoco quieres votar?- preguntó Lisanna con su mejor cara de niña buena.- Jo, yo quería saber la opinión de un hombre... tendremos que buscar hombres de verdad en otro lado.

-¡Yo soy un hombre!- casi gritó Elfman estirándose para coger la revista de entre las manos de Lucy. Lisanna y Mirajane intercambiaron miradas que claramente gritaban "¡victoria!".

-¿A qué esperáis vosotros también?- les apremió Mirajane, consiguiendo que los cinco chicos se apiñaran alrededor de la revista, a regañadientes. Miraron durante unos segundos el artículo, para luego volver a levantar la mirada hacia las chicas.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Levy.

-Ninguno nos llega a la suela de los zapatos- respondió Gajeel. Las chicas observaron a los chicos con cara de estar pensando "más quisierais, panda de brutos". Después de todo eran una bestia come-fuego, un exhibicionista, un obsesionado con la virilidad, un come-metales amargado y un tío cuyo mejor tema de conversación era hablar de Laxus.

Erza les volvió a mandar dagas con la mirada, provocando que los ojos de los chicos volvieran a la revista en cero coma.

-De aquí el más guapo creo que es Lyon Bastia, de Lamia Scale- declaró Freed.

-¡Ni de coña!- le espetó Gray.- Ese imbécil tiene de guapo lo que Natsu tiene de delicado y pacifista.

-¿Entonces quién?- preguntó Bisca.

-Hibiki, de Blue Pegasus. ¡Es un hombre!

-Ese no, ni ninguno de estos. No hay ninguno que merezca estar en este ranking- dijo Gajeel con cara de aburrido.- ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

-¿No queríais entender la mente femenina?- les recordó Evergreen.

-Creo que hay una manera mejor de que nos entiendan- dijo Mirajane sacando algo de un pequeño bolso. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas para luego mirar a los chicos y sonreír maliciosamente.

-¡A por ellos!

Mientras el resto de chicas se abalanzaba sobre los chicos para atarlos e impedirles la huída, Wendy miraba la escena sintiendo pena por los pobres muchachos y la tortura que iban a tener que pasar. Aunque no podía negar que tenía ganas de ver el resultado final tras el uso de lo que Mirajane había sacado del bolso. Después de todo, sería bastante entretenido ver a los chicos maquillados cual cortesana.

Después de lo que a los chicos les parecieron horas de tortura despiadada, cruel e insoportable, las chicas se alejaron de ellos con sonrisas triunfantes. Les miraron durante unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Jajaja, ¡estáis guapísimas!- comentó Cana con una enorme sonrisa.

-Juvia piensa que esto es demasiado castigo para los chicos…- a pesar de sus palabras, Juvia también trataba de no reírse.

-¡Quitadme esta cosa de la cara!

-¡Esto no es de hombres!

-¡Esta cosa me está empezando a picar!

-¿¡Y por qué tengo que tener yo los labios rojos?! ¡Los prefiero rosas!- se quejó Freed.

Y es que, efectivamente, las chicas habían decidido que ya que sus nakamas querían participar en sus conversaciones de chicas, también deberían participar en las actividades… como el maquillaje. Y para rematar, alguna que otra peluca.

¡Qué mona estaba Natsu con esos ricitos rubios, la piel blanquita y las mejillas sonrosadas! Aunque Gray no se quedaba atrás ni mucho menos, con esa melena pelirroja cual Erza Scarlet, labios color rojo pasión y los párpados llenos de sombras de colores. Pero el mejor, sin duda alguna, era Gajeel. La peluca larga hasta el suelo, de color rosa con mechas rubias y mechones ondulados quedaba genial con sus sombras de ojos rosas y su pintalabios rosa fucsia.

-Y ahora tendréis que poneros vestidos y tacones que queden bien con vuestro nuevo look- comentó Lucy con una sonrisita.

-¡NO! ¡Estoy harto!- se levantó Gray tropezando con las cuerdas e ignorando por primera vez en su vida la mirada asesina de Erza.- Yo me largo de aquí.

-¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte!- le detuvo Erza.

-Gray-sama, ¡no arriesgues así tu vida!- le aconsejó Juvia con lagrimitas en los ojos al pensar lo que Erza le haría a su querido Gray-sama.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Gray, ¡revelación!- gritó Natsu levantando su puño en el aire. Los cinco chicos se pusieron en pie.

-Natsu, es "rebelión", no "revelación"- corrigió Lucy.

-Bah, me habéis entendido.

-¡Rebelión! ¡Rebelión! ¡Rebelión!- gritaban los chicos mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡VOSOTROS NO VAIS A NINGUNA PARTE!- se quedaron estáticos al escuchar la voz de Erza a sus espaldas. Tragaron saliva.

-¡CORRED!- gritó Freed. Los chicos salieron de la habitación y corrieron en todas direcciones. Ninguno de ellos había estado nunca en Fairy Hills, ya que los chicos no estaban permitidos allí, así que no tenían ni idea de cómo salir.

-¡Tras ellos!- gritó Erza. Todas las chicas salieron de la habitación en la que se encontraban, decididas a encontrar a los fugitivos.

Tomaron diferentes direcciones, debían registrar todo el edificio para asegurarse de que ya no estaban allí. Levy decidió buscar en las habitaciones. Sabía que los chicos no conocían el lugar, y seguro que alguno había tomado esa dirección ya que los pasillos se ensanchaban y podía dar entender que hubiera alguna salida, aunque no fuera así. Fue entrando de habitación en habitación, buscando algún indicio que le dijera dónde se encontraban los chicos.

No fue hasta que llegó a su propia habitación que encontró algo… más bien _alguien_. Cuando abrió la puerta de la ya tan conocida estancia se sorprendió de ver a cierto Dragon Slayer come-metal sentado sobre su cama. No puedo evitar sonrojarse al verle allí sentado.

-Uhm… deberías escapar mientras puedas. Erza quiere castigaros a todos los chicos- informó Levy cerrando la puerta tras de sí, quedando ellos dos solos dentro de la habitación cerrada.

-No me asusta- dijo Gajeel, aunque lo cierto es que Erza le imponía un poco.

-Veo que te has quitado el maquillaje- Levy se sintió estúpida nada más decirlo. Era obvio que se lo había quitado nada más llegar a la habitación, seguramente en el pequeño aseo individual que había allí. La peluca rosa ahora reposaba sobre la cama, hecha un desastre.

-No me iba a quedar con eso puesto- respondió Gajeel con una mueca de desagrado. Durante unos momentos ninguno de los dos se movió, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Y, eem… ¿vas a que…?

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?- preguntó Gajeel, interrumpiendo a la maga de escritura sólida. Levy le miró sorprendida sin saber a qué se refería. Dos segundos después recordó que mientras pintaban a los chicos, las chicas también se habían maquillado un poco. Mirajane y Bisca se habían empeñado en maquillarla, dando a entender que "así llamaría más _su_ atención".

-Oh, esto… -Levy caminó hacia donde, entre toneladas de libros, se encontraba un espejo en un pequeño tocador. Se miró en el por primera vez desde que la habían maquillado. Realmente se notaba el maquillaje.

-Quítatelo- casi ordenó Gajeel levantándose de la cama. Levy se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó. Gajeel frunció el ceño, acercándose a la chica. Agarró el borde de su propia camiseta y la rasgó por la mitad. Levy le miraba con curiosidad y sorpresa, hasta que sintió la tela recorrer su cara con cuidado. Gajeel siguió limpiándole la cara de todo maquillaje con su camiseta, y cuando hubo acabado se alejó de ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Ge hee… así mucho mejor. Tú no necesitas maquillaje- tiró el trozo de tela encima de la cama, junto a la peluca. Levy siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, completamente sonrojada. ¿Gajeel le acababa de decir que ella no necesitaba maquillaje? ¿No era eso lo mismo que llamarla guapa?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio otra vez, mirándose el uno al otro. De un momento a otro Gajeel se acercó más a la maga, hasta acorralarla contra la pared.

-¡G-Gajeel!- gritó Levy. Si antes estaba sonrojada ahora competía con un tomate.

-Ge hee…- antes de que Levy pudiera decir nada más, sintió los labios de Gajeel sobre los suyos. Fueron apenas unos segundos antes de que Gajeel se separara, sonriendo a su manera.

-Hasta mañana, enana- dijo el Dragon Slayer aún con su sonrisa antes de salir por la ventana. Levy se quedó allí parada, con el corazón a mil por hora. Miró la ventana abierta por la que se había ido, sin darse cuenta de que no se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar donde Gajeel la había acorralado junto a la pared. Tampoco se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que ya se formaba en sus labios.

-Levy, ¿has visto a alguno de los chicos?- la puerta de abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una Erza aún algo enfadada. Levy despertó de su mundo perfecto.

-Eh… no- mintió.

-Ah… bueno, hemos conseguido atrapar a Elfman y Freed.

Levy se estremeció al pensar en el castigo que esperaba a esos dos, y posiblemente también al resto el día siguiente.

-Oh, y… Levy…

-¿Sí?

-Cuando puedas lleva la peluca rosa a su lugar- Erza le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

**..··**··..**

**Hola de nuevo! ^^ Lo siento, he tardado en subir esta historia. Me quedé completamente bloqueada U.U' **

**Y muchas gracias a: nixuiix, sakura dragneel, lukenoa31, dened01, Sakura Zala, cata fullbuster y portaphyro por vuestros reviews ^^ **

**Otra cosa, quisiera que sepáis que voy a hacer TODAS las peticiones. Voy en orden, así que tarde o temprano todas serán escritas. Y no hay plazos, podéis pedirlas cuando queráis, siempre y cuando esta historia no esté como "complete". También agradecería que, cuando hagáis una petición, me digáis las cosas que pedí en la primera historia: protagonista, pareja, género y rating. Es un poco difícil adivinar qué genero queréis que escriba ^^u**

**Nos vemos ;)**


End file.
